As customer demands for relevant experiences increase, marketers are under more pressure than ever before to produce personalized and effective content that delivers results. Some marketing tools, such as the ADOBE CAMPAIGN marketing tool, are available to help marketers target each contact with personalized and relevant communications. A customer may show interest in a particular product, for example, by visiting a marketer website or a FACEBOOK product page. Often, it's important for the marketer to contact this customer at the earliest time with a personalized message, such as an email or SMS message, in order to get a conversion (e.g., a product purchase). Marketing tools, such as the ADOBE CAMPAIGN marketing tool, provides marketers with the ability to automate this process by defining business rules that select and send the right message for this particular customer based on, for instance, the content viewed by the customer. For example, a marketer can define a business rule such that whenever a customer visits the marketer's website and views some web pages, an email is sent to the customer that contains a brief product description based on the types of web pages the customer visited at the marketer's website.
Email campaigns provided by marketing tools have gotten richer with the ability to include not only text but also rich media components, such as videos, audios (e.g., podcasts), image slideshows, and links to product pages and pages detailing various features of the product. When a customer receives an email via such an email campaign, the customer may interact with each of the rich media components. Traditionally, the rich media components are static in the sense that the rich media components included cannot be changed after they're provided to the customer.